


Miracuclass Fight Club

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: As all the stupid stunts in this class started, Kim suggested an idea.“Hey, you guys!” He pointed to the group of short students in the corner of the room, “Fight me!”In which Kim attempts to fight some of his (shorter) classmates
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Miracuclass Fight Club

As all the stupid stunts in this class started, Kim suggested an idea.

“Hey, you guys!” He pointed to the group of short students in the corner of the room, “Fight me!”

Alix blinked, “Excuse me, I could totally beat your ass.”

“Well, maybe you, but I wanna flex against the rest of these guys!” Kim gestured towards the rest of the group, which included Mylene, Rose, Nathaniel, Marinette, and Max.

“Rude,” Nathaniel muttered under his breath. He sighed, “But fine.”

Mylene looked down nervously, “I-I’m not sure.” She turned to Ivan, looking for reassurance. With a small nod from Ivan, she agreed to the challenge.

Max sighed, shaking his head, yet accepting to fight Kim anyways. 

Rose happily clapped, “Sounds fun! I’d love to!”

Marinette grinned, “Good luck Kim.”

\---

They got permission from their gym teacher to have the fights during gym. Ivan was chosen as the assistant referee for the fights as his large nature meant he could easily defuse it if the fight went too far. Their teacher was the actual referee. The rules were simple. Knock your opponent to the ground and hold them there for ten seconds or get them to admit defeat.

The first match Kim faced was Marinette. Adrien cheered for his very good friend from the sidelines, “You got this Mari!” The girl in question blushed.

  
“Start!”

Kim rushed forwards, reaching out to grab and pin the girl. Marinette sidestepped the attack, grabbing onto Kim’s arms and swinging him upwards before slamming him face first into the ground.

Cries of awe spread from the crowd as Marinette manhandled his arms behind his back, sitting on top of him.

Their teacher started counting down as Kim struggled.

Why couldn’t he escape?! 

No matter how he wiggled, he couldn’t free himself from her grip and the teacher declared the match Marinette’s win.

“What?!” Kim shouted in indignation, shooting up as soon as Marinette got off him, “How did you do that?!”

She smiled, shrugging, “I lift a lot of heavy bags at the bakery.”

Kim deflated. He couldn’t argue with that. “Can we move on?” He grumbled, watching as Mylene shuffled her way into the small area they cleared out for the matches.

He stretched his arms. This should be easy. Mylene was terrified of fast movement so as long as he kept his speed up, he should be able to easily overpower her. She might even just call uncle before Kim reached her.

As their teacher called the start of the match, Kim ran towards Mylene with a battle cry. She squeaked, ducking down into a ball. Kim was moving too fast to stop. Unfortunately, the result of this was him tripping over the curled up body of the girl.

He tumbled onto the ground. Mylene quickly got up, scrambling onto his body and sitting on his chest, holding down his arms.

Kim huffed. He could easily free his arms from the frail ones. However as he tried raising his arms, Mylene’s face went blank as she said a single statement.

“Move and I’ll spit in your face.”

The utter shock of that statement gained her the ten count needed to win the match.

“Do you say that in every mock fight you get into?” Kim asked as Mylene got off him. 

She stuttered, “I don’t know! This was my first one and it just happened! All the self defense techniques I know are from Ivan!”

Kim felt his pride dying as these fights continued on. He could already hear Alix making fun of him off to the side.

Rose bounded up, “It’s my turn!” Mylene squeaked, scurrying out of the arena.

Kim shook his head, bouncing back up. He had only lost two fights so far! If he won the next three, he would have a majority of them won, and that was a win in his book!

With yet another yell from the referee, Kim stood still this time. He had learnt some things from the previous fights. Namely, that he shouldn’t rush in without studying their strategy.

Rose simply hummed, swaying back and forth in her spot happily. 

It seemed he would have to make the first move. 

Kim sprinted straight forward towards the bubbly girl, before making a sharp turn and attempting to attack her from the side. Rose didn’t react beside swinging her leg in a roundhouse kick directly into his groin.

All the guys simultaneously recoiled. Kim let out a small squeak of pain before collapsing to the ground, holding his crotch.

Rose smiled, looking over to their sympathetic teacher, “Do I win?” 

With a quick glance at the trembling boy, an answer was reached, “Yes.”

Rose cheered, rushing over to Juleka and jumping into her arms, “I won!”

“Where did you learn to kick there?” Alix asked, leaning on Nathaniel, “I’d have thought you would dodge instead of attacking. You seem too nice to actually attack someone.”

Rose’s face dropped, “Do you know how many boys I’ve had to kick away because they wouldn’t leave me alone even after I told them I was taken.”

Nathaniel frowned, “As a representative of the boys, we don’t claim them.”

Rose giggled, “Yeah.”

“Kim, are you okay? That looked like it hurt!” Adrien, ever the sunshine child, asked, ready to go over and help the wounded teen.

Kim winced, slowly rising to his feet again, “Who’s next?”

Max stepped a couple feet in front of Kim, “Me, I suppose.”

Kim nodded. He knew Max was physically smaller and weaker than him, but as his best friend, had also gotten several conversations about taking down opponents from a web surfing Max.

“Start!”

Kim stood, waiting for Max to move first. The shorter boy simply readied himself into a fighting position. Kim was about to move when Max shot forward, slamming himself into Kim’s chest. Kim grunted as he was scooted back. He didn’t get a chance for a counterattack before Max slammed his palm into his throat, sending Kim to the floor with a cough. Max dropped down, using his leg to pin him down.

The ten second count was quickly reached.

“Oh, come on!” Kim whined as Max stood up, “I’ve been losing against everyone!”

“U-Um, you still have me,” Nathaniel offered, moving into place. 

_Alright. Last chance for redemption here._

Kim steadied himself into a fighting stance as Max left, “You’re probably the weakest here besides Mylene. I should be able to take you down.”

Alix stifled a laugh, “Do you think he knows about what Nath did last year?”

Adrien looked over, “What did he do?” 

“Got suspended for a week for dislocating some guy’s shoulders.”

Max spoke up, “I don’t think he does. Kim was absent that day. Also Nathaniel also broke the person’s leg.”

Kim paled, “What?”

“Start!”

Kim quickly moved into a defensive position after the information he just gained. Before he knew it, Nathaniel had moved up to his right side, kicking the back of Kim’s knees. He yelped as he fell to the ground. Nathaniel grabbed both of Kim’s arms before they touched the ground. He stood on Kim’s back, pulling upwards.

“Uncle! UNCLE!”

“NATHANIEL, IT IS A MOCK FIGHT! DO NOT ACTUALLY DISLOCATE HIS ARM!” Alix called out in a panicked tone from the crowd.

Nathaniel blinked, letting go of Kim’s limbs, letting it fall to the ground, “Oh, right.” 

Kim wheezed as his arms hit the ground.

“Wow!” Rose called out, mesmerized, “How’d you move that fast?”

“Practice?” Nathaniel muttered, moving off Kim, “I have to move fast to get out of range of the akuma attacks, you know?”

“How are you so good at fighting?” Adrien asked in awe.

“Um, a combination of things really. I used to get into physical fights a lot. Marc’s been taking me out to parkour with him. Some people at my mom’s restaurant can get really violent sometimes. And yeah, that’s it I guess.”

Kim groaned into the ground, pride thoroughly beaten with him.

\---

“You know, those mock fights we had-”

“Your pride still wounded?” Alix teased. Kim huffed, flicking her forehead.

“Let me talk, shorty,” He said, “Anyways, I was thinking we should all learn self defense!”

“Hm?” Marinette hummed, “Why?”

“Well, I can’t be the only one who noticed our class gets targeted by akumas a lot, right?” The class made short agreements with the statement.

“If we know self defense, we can defend ourselves!”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Rose praised.

“For once,” Alix snickered. That earned her a smack to the head by Kim.

\---

An akuma burst through their door, cackling.

“Now!”

What they were not expecting was more than a dozen kids knocking them down to the ground. Several kids held down their limbs while others climbed on top of their chest and legs. The akuma struggled but could not find a way out.

Marinette and Adrien somehow both had to use the restroom at the same time (There was a betting pool on whether they were actually making out during these times because they happened pretty often) and left the room. It was fine however. They could still hold down the akuma without them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly arrived. Both seemed semi-shocked by the scene in front of them.

“Hi Ladybug!” Rose chirped. She took an object from the akuma’s belt, handing it to her, “Here’s where the akuma went!” 

As Ladybug went through her whole purifying phase, Chat Noir smiled at the class, “Wow, I didn’t think you guys could hold down an akuma.”

Max pushed up his glasses, “We’ve been learning self defense.”

Kim puffed out his chest in pride, “It was my idea.”

Ladybug walked over, releasing the purified akuma from her yo-yo, “It was a good one. Alya, maybe you should post something about it on your blog. Self defense tips, maybe?”

Soon, schools around the city were teaching their students how to defend themselves. Akuma attacks got slightly shorter since the students knew how to take care of themselves now.

To think it all happened because Kim wanted to fight the shorter students in his class. Even funnier was the way he failed.


End file.
